


what are we doing in this bar

by Hoovahhoopah



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoovahhoopah/pseuds/Hoovahhoopah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boston. They’re in Boston. Because Emma had demanded a trip out of Storybrooke. Regina had suggested somewhere with sun and beaches, but sweet Emma insisted she show Regina her city.</p><p>“Your lady’s not so into hockey,” Phil nudges Emma with a jersey clad elbow and Emma laughs.</p><p>“Nah, we don’t have a lot of that back in Storybrooke. We have soccer though, and lacrosse, football too. But most of the kids just like to skate in the winter because everything freezes over real good and they like to race each other.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	what are we doing in this bar

**Author's Note:**

> this was 100% based upon real life events that took place last year. i blame mari.
> 
> regina and emma in boston. watching a hockey game. emma gets sauced.

The bar is awful. There’s a hockey game on every single HD screen, the same hockey game, and it’s not that Regina doesn’t enjoy a little sportsmanship, it’s all just a bit too much. Emma’s hunched over a beer and her three friends are engrossed in the game. They’re tossing back beers and ordering shots like there’s no tomorrow, which apparently, if they lose this game, there won’t be. God, where are they?

 

Boston. They’re in Boston. Because Emma had demanded a trip out of Storybrooke. Regina had suggested somewhere with sun and beaches, but sweet Emma insisted she show Regina her city.

 

“Your lady’s not so into hockey,” Phil nudges Emma with a jersey clad elbow and Emma laughs.

 

“Nah, we don’t have a lot of that back in Storybrooke. We have soccer though, and lacrosse, football too. But most of the kids just like to skate in the winter because everything freezes over real good and they like to race each other.”

 

Regina snorts and sips her gin and tonic, “They like to race _you_.”

 

“Shit, Swan. What have you been doing for the past three years? No hockey? _Shit_ ,” Ben is nearing belligerent. His words are beginning to slur and Emma knows he’s not nearly finished for the night.

 

Emma shrugs, rests an arm along the back of Regina’s chair, “Hockey was never really my sport. I think it’s great when everyone gets all excited and someone gets body slammed up against the plexiglass.”

 

Regina snorts again.

 

“But man, I don’t know. It’s always been more your sport than mine.” Emma takes a sip of her beer and gives Regina a lazy grin.

 

“It’s the playoffs, Swan. It’s the principle of the thing.” Justin points up at the screen with his beer hand. “Like look, the fuckin’ Bruins are gonna slaughter the Wild. Minnesota’s all talk. They shoot their traps off about their cold winters and their winter sports, but they suck. We’re headed straight for that Stanley Cup.”

 

“I still don’t quite understand what’s so riveting about the whole thing,” Regina glances up at the TV and shrugs. “It’s a little barbaric.”

 

It’s Emma’s turn to snort.

 

“That’s what’s so fun!” Phil grabs a cigarette from the open pack in his pocket. “This game is killin’ me, we’re winning by four, I’m gonna go outside.”

 

“I’ll join you,” Regina rises slowly and takes her purse from where it’s been hanging on the back of her chair.

 

“Seriously?” Emma looks up at her.

 

“This game is _killin’_ me too, Emma,” she follows Phil out the front door and Emma can’t hold back a laugh.

 

“She’s somethin’ else,” Justin laughs, claps Emma on the back.

 

\--

 

“So,” Phil pulls a lighter from his pocket and flicks it a few times before he offers it to Regina. “How long you been together?”

 

Regina shrugs and allows him to light the Parliament resting between her fingers. “A little over a year now.”

 

“And she likes Maine?” he watches Regina inhale before he lights up his own. Shit, Emma Swan got _lucky._

 

Regina pauses, lets out a slow exhale and watches the smoke drift upward, “You’ve known Emma for a while. Longer than I have. She doesn’t stay in one place for very long unless she finds reason to.”

 

“But it sounds like she has, like she really has,” Phil leans against the brick wall behind them and Regina thinks maybe he isn’t so bad. “I’ve never met anyone she’s ever been with. She’s never wanted to be tied down. I was with her when she signed the lease on her place here because she needed someone to hold her accountable, to make sure she’d do it.”

 

Regina nods slowly, takes a deep long drag, “She’s changed.”

 

“She has. She’s happy.”

 

“I hope so,” Regina looks out at the busy streets and doesn’t yearn for the quiet of Maine. Not yet. “If she wasn’t, she wouldn’t stay.”

 

“You good to her?” Phil tosses back the rest of his beer and looks Regina dead in the eyes. “I mean, are you really good to her?”

 

No, Regina thinks, Phil isn’t awful at all. She stares back, unwavering, “I am.”

 

“Yeah? Well shit, that’s what she deserves.”

 

“It is,” Regina takes a seat at one of the high tops and glances inside. Emma’s laughing, ordering another round for the table, and Regina forgets herself for a moment and smiles.

 

“You love her?” Phil pauses, hand halfway to his mouth.

 

If it were anyone else, Regina would have stormed inside and insisted they leave. But for Emma, sweet Emma, who had asked so bluntly if Regina would please be kind to the three best friends she ever had, she had said yes.

 

“I do,” Regina pulls the plastic ashtray closer and looks up at him. “And I believe that will be all for this line of questioning. Emma and my relationship is between us. And I prefer to keep it that way.”

 

“Fair enough,” Phil stubs out his cigarette and nods toward the door. “I’m gonna head back in, you okay out here?”

 

“I’ll be fine, thank you,” Regina nods and sets her drink down on the table.

 

Emma’s outside in less than a minute, fresh beer in hand. “He wasn’t weird, right? Like, he didn’t tell you about the time I puked in his car, right?”

 

“No, and thank god for that,” Regina rolls her eyes and takes a drag. “He asked if I’m good to you. If I love you.”

 

“And what did you tell him?” Emma sets her beer down and leans forward against Regina’s crossed legs.

 

“The truth,” Regina gestures dismissively before flicking some ash onto the pavement. “You have nothing to worry about, I’m perfectly capable of social pleasantries.”

 

“It’s not you I’m worried about,” Emma plucks the cigarette from Regina’s fingers and takes a long inhale. Regina leans forward to kiss the side of her jaw and it’s nice. It’s nice how easy it is, how unguarded she is for the briefest of moments. She tilts her head back and exhales before leaning in to kiss Regina’s forehead. “They get stupid when they drink.”

 

“As do you, dear,” Regina reminds her.

 

“Yeah, but they’re like frat boy stupid.”

 

“So are you, dear,” Regina smirks and slides another cigarette from her half empty pack.

 

“Chain smoking? In Boston? How metropolitan and borderline high school.”

 

“Something’s got to get me through this,” Regina rolls her eyes and roots around in her purse for a matchbook. She lights her cigarette and tosses the matches onto the table. “They’re not awful.”

 

“Of course they’re not.”

 

“I’m simply saying,” Regina pauses, looks down at the smoke drifting upward. “I’m not having the worst time.”

 

“Words I never thought I’d hear,” Emma laughs and reaches for her beer. “They like you too.”

 

Regina smiles and wraps her free arm around Emma’s waist. “I, however, do not like hockey.” She reaches for her drink, cigarette still poised between her first two fingers. “I barely tolerate football, but hockey is another beast entirely. But I’m glad you’re having fun.”

 

“We’re drinking for free all night, I’ve got my boys, and my lady, what more could I need?” Emma’s smile is so pure, so carefree, and Regina can’t help but smile in return.

 

\--

 

Phil’s girlfriend shows up after another hour, she’s just getting off work, and the game is almost over.

 

“Emma!” There’s a little squeal and a blur of motion before Emma is swept into a hug. “It’s so good to see you!”

 

“You too, Jenna,” Emma stands up to hug the girl properly. She barely comes up to Emma’s chin and she’s wearing glasses and scrubs.

 

“I’m sorry it took so long, things were crazy, but I’m here now! The Wild are winning, right?” she drops her bag next to the empty chair beside Phil.

 

“Shit, no,” Phil says around a mouthful of fries. “The Wild can’t play for shit.”

 

The girl rolls her eyes and extends a hand to Regina. “Hi, I’m Jenna.”

 

“Jenna. Regina.” Regina reaches out to shake Jenna’s hand. “From what I understand, your team is used to defeat.”

 

Jenna laughs and swats at Phil. “I’m a Minnesota girl. Born and raised. Well not born. I was born in South Korea. Seoul. But all I’ve known is Minnesota. They’re a shitty team, but I gotta rep my home state.”

 

“Shitty is an understatement,” Ben tosses back the rest of his beer. “You guys fuckin’ blow.”

 

“Cool,” Jenna rolls her eyes. “I hope these three have been well behaved. They don’t really know how to act in front of polite company.”

 

Regina only laughs and reaches for Emma’s hand beneath the table.

 

“We’ve been super gentlemanly,” Justin nods with a tip of his Sox cap. “And, Jenna, since you’re way behind, jag bombs, on me.”

 

“Oh, shit,” Emma groans. “No jag, never jag, anything but jag.”

 

“Man up, Swan. You’re acting like a freshman at her first keg party.”

 

“Yeah, if freshmen got killer hangovers and had a sweet but totally disapproving voice in their ear while they’re emptying their stomach the next morning.”

 

“Sweet but disapproving?” Regina snorts.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Emma waves her off.

 

“Watch it, Swan. You’re not gonna get laid for the rest of the weekend with that attitude,” Justin punches her in the arm.

 

“Hey,” Ben nods toward the TV. “Check it out, Jenna. Your team is so far away from the championship it’s not even funny.”

 

“Alright. Jag bombs for all. Regina, another G&T?” Justin pushes his chair away from the table and takes a quick headcount.

 

“Please,” Regina nods and Emma squeezes her hand.

 

“‘Kay,” Ben stands as well, stretches his arms up above his head. “I gotta take a piss.”

 

“Gentlemanly, my ass,” Jenna rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to Regina. “Maine, huh?”

 

“Maine,” Regina repeats.

 

“Always Maine?”

 

“No. I’ve lived elsewhere, but Maine was quiet and a change of scenery.”

 

“Huh. Bet your winters were almost as bad as ours back home,” Jenna swipes a few fries from Phil’s plate. “Glad I missed out on this last one. Blizzards and twenty below. Not to mention the wind.”

 

“Sounds something like Maine.”

 

“And at least you’ve got the ocean and the lobster. We’ve got lots of frozen lakes. More ponds than actual lakes, but you know. Land of 10,000 lakes and all.”

 

“10,000, impressive,” Regina finishes her drink and takes a pickle slice from Emma’s plate.

 

“Like I said, mostly ponds.”

 

“And a shitty hockey team,” Ben falls back into his chair with a huff.

 

“Took you a while,” Emma tosses a fry at him.

 

“Thought I was gonna shit. But. Guess not.”

 

Regina nearly chokes and Emma squeezes her hand. Hard.

 

“Hey champ,” Jenna reaches out to pat Ben’s hand. “Sometimes it happens, sometimes it doesn’t.”

 

“I just don’t feel so hot,” Ben whines and slaps the table with both hands.

 

“It might be all the beer,” Regina offers with a smirk. “And the, what was it called? A Dead Nazi?”

 

“Yeah, that was it. Thought it was gonna be a swastika in the bottom of a shot glass full of blood. So. The Rumplemintz was kind of a pleasant surprise.” Emma swirls her beer around for a minute. “And at ten tomorrow morning, it will be a very unpleasant surprise.”

 

“I’ll hold your hair back,” Regina pats her thigh.

 

“You picked a winner, Swan,” Ben slurs and his forehead hits the table with a thump.

 

“Is he going to be alright?” Regina almost looks concerned.

 

“This happens a lot, he’ll be fine. Just gotta get him to keep drinking,” Jenna pats the back of Ben’s head.

 

“Keep drinking?” Regina looks concerned now.

 

“Yeah, he’s a pro. Fratted and deployed. He’ll be fine.”

 

“We got shots!” Justin appears, a waitress in tow. “Ben, I swear to god, if you puke on my carpet later, I’m gonna wring your fuckin’ neck.”

 

“A pro, huh?” Regina turns to look at Emma. Emma shrugs.

 

A fresh drink is placed in front of Regina and she nods her thanks to Justin.

 

“Go team,” Jenna claps gleefully as drinks are distributed. She’s got her jag shot between her thumb and middle finger, “Let’s do it.”

 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Phil pipes up. “Jag train!”

 

“Jesus Christ,” Jenna rolls her eyes. She doesn’t wait for the others before she drops her shot into her RedBull. Emma follows suit and Regina raises her glass in solidarity.

 

The boys follow close behind and Regina is not at all surprised when Emma’s glass hits the table first. “Still got it!”

 

“Can’t wait until you teach that party trick to our son,” Regina mutters under her breath.

 

Emma grins and pulls Regina in for a sloppy kiss in response.

 

“Hell yeah, Swan!”

 

Regina presses a gentle hand to Emma’s chest. “We have an audience, Emma.”

 

“Yo, we don’t mind,” Ben slurs. “Wait, reminds me, Jenna. Aren’t your friends in town?”

 

“They’re on their way,” Jenna looks at her phone.

 

“Maybe Ben can get a little Minnesota Nice,” Justin claps him hard on the back.

 

“I’m not lookin’ for Minnesota Nice,” Ben looks up, bleary eyed. He coughs a few times. “I’m lookin’ for Memphis Easy.”

 

“If only I’d known,” Regina rests her head on Emma’s shoulder for a moment. “You’re a true frat boy, Emma Swan. A true real life frat boy.”

 

\--

 

“They’re fighting over a puck,” Regina is picking at the remnants of Emma’s burger. “I don’t understand. Why does it matter?”

 

“It’s like a pride thing, like a team thing,” Emma is almost slurring now too. Two jag bombs and lord only knows how much beer are resting in her stomach. “It’s like people are proud of their team.”

 

“Yes, but for what reason?” Regina tugs at her arm, “Let’s go outside.”

 

“We’ll be out in a minute,” Phil is finishing off another pitcher of beer.

 

“Great,” Regina pulls harder and manages to get Emma up and moving.

 

“Are you having fun?” Emma stumbles out the door behind Regina and plants herself on one of the hightop chairs. “I want you to have fun.”

 

“I’m having fun,” Regina manages to lift herself onto the chair with all of the elegance her regal upbringing brought her. “It’s just not the kind of fun you’re having, sweet girl.”

 

“You’re having the kind of fun where you silently judge everyone.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Emma rests her hand on the table, palm up, and Regina rolls her eyes before dropping a cigarette into it. “But like, Ben told you about his bowel movements. That means he likes you.”

 

“Lucky me,” Regina strikes a match and brings it to the end of Emma’s cigarette first. “I should be so thankful.”

 

“He was trying at first, but then he got bombed.”

 

“And now you’re on your way to it,” Regina lights her own cigarette then and tosses the match into the ashtray. “Careful, dear.”

 

The entire group comes bursting out the door a few moments later, Ben stumbling along behind them. Jenna’s double fisting a whiskey sour and a vodka soda and her cheeks are already flushed. Ben flops onto a chair at the end of the building and the rest of the group gathers at the hightop.

 

“Woah, Jenna. Slow down,” Emma laughs, rests her cigarette on the lip of the ashtray.

 

“I gotta catch up,” she sets her drinks down on the table. “I gotta get my Asian flush going.”

 

“You’re a mess,” Emma rolls her eyes and turns to Regina. “Jenna can’t hold her liquor.”

 

“As long as she doesn’t end up like Ralph over there, she’ll be fine,” Justin tosses an empty pack of Marlboro Reds onto the table.

 

“Why are you calling him Ralph?” Phil slides into an empty chair.

 

“That’s the sound he’s gonna make when he pukes in ten minutes.”

 

Ben makes a terrible cat sound in response and Regina flinches.

 

“He’s not allowed out often,” Emma scoots her chair closer to Regina. “This happens when he is.”

 

“I see,” Regina allows Emma to take her hand. “Emma, _linda_ , it’s getting late.”

 

“One more round?” Emma reaches across Regina for the ashtray. “Please?”

 

“On me,” Phil is up and headed back into the bar before anyone can protest.

 

“Count me in,” Ben slurs, barely looking up.

 

“Maybe not so much, Ralph.” Jenna rolls her eyes and finishes off the rest of her vodka soda.

 

“My name’s not Ralph,” Ben argues, pushing himself up off the table. “I’m Ben.”

 

“Great, asshole,” Jenna reaches for her whiskey sour. “So, Regina. What do you do?” She stirs the drink once before taking a sip.

 

“Regina’s the mayor,” Emma smirks, sitting up a little straighter.

 

“Woah, my apologies, Madam Mayor,” Jenna pulls her feet up onto her chair, rests her drink carefully on one knee.

 

“Please,” Regina waves her off. “I’m off duty. I assume,” she gestures to Jenna’s scrubs. “That you’re in medical care of some sort?”

 

Jenna laughs, “Yeah, came straight from work. I’m a nurse downtown. I don’t think I love it exactly, but it’s fine for now.”

 

“Phil’s not exactly ready for kids,” Justin offers. “Jenna’s a nurse at the children’s hospital. It sort of quells her urges.”

 

“What urges?” Phil’s back, hitching himself up onto a chair near Jenna. “Drinks are on the way.”

 

“The ones that end with us married with a new mini van parked in the driveway,” Jenna takes a hearty sip of her drink.

 

“Ah,” Phil nods.

 

“Regina. Any kids?” Jenna’s chewing the end of her straw.

 

“I have a son. Henry. He’s fifteen now,” she stubs out her cigarette and reaches for her drink.

 

“ _Shit_ ,” Justin’s empty glass hits the table. “And you look like that?”

 

“Justin, come on dude,” Emma squeezes Regina’s hand.

 

“She’s _hot_ , Swan,” comes Ben’s muffled voice. His head is back against the table. “Like out of your league hot.”

 

Emma’s mildly offended, but all Regina can do anymore is laugh.

 

\--

 

It’s two rounds later that they finally head back to the hotel. Emma is drunk. The entire cab ride was a mess of sloppy kisses, slurred promises, and a lazy hand resting in the crotch of Regina’s dark-wash jeans.

 

She all but stumbles into their room and throws herself face first onto the bed.

 

“This,” Regina drawls as she closes the door behind them. “Is not at all how I thought my evening would end.” She’s a little drunk, her movements slow and her speech a little lazy.

 

“Yeah?” Emma’s voice is muffled by the pillow she’s pulled down toward her face. “How’d you think your night was gonna end? The night’s not over yet.”

 

“Well,” Regina drops her coat on the floor and Emma should know that means several different things. “Your performance in the cab says otherwise.” She kicks off her shoes and crawls the few feet to where Emma is laying.

 

Emma pushes the pillow away from her face, “I wanna get you off. But it’s really fucking bright in here.”

 

Regina rolls her eyes and pulls her sweater up over her head. “I think you’ll want to see this.”

 

Emma finds the strength to lift her head so she can place the pillow beneath herself. “Yeah?”

 

“ _Yeah_ ,” Regina thinks about letting Emma stay there, thinks about hovering above that pretty mouth until Emma makes her come. But Emma’s drunk and sloppy and god damn it, she’s uncoordinated when she gets like this. No, she’ll have to do this herself.

 

She rolls on top of Emma anyway, presses her lips to Emma’s jaw. She’s pleasantly surprised when one of Emma’s hands grasps a fistful of her hair and the other moves to her ass.

 

“Kiss me,” Emma’s breathless and her eyes are glassy.

 

“I don’t think you’ve earned it.”

 

But Regina does anyway, gives a little moan when the hand on her ass squeezes. She trails her tongue along Emma’s lip before she sits up.

 

“God, you’re hot like this,” Emma’s hand slips from her hair, grazes her shoulder before it falls to the bed again.

 

“Like what?” Regina smiles and manages to unbutton her jeans with one hand, the other resting against Emma’s breast.

 

Emma grins and shrugs, “All casual and stuff.”

 

“And stuff,” Regina smirks, squeezes Emma’s breast.

 

Emma whines.

 

Regina’s free hand slips lower, into the waistband of her jeans, and she moans softly. “I do wish you could be a little more articulate, Emma.”

 

“I wish you’d take off your jeans and let me fuck you,” Emma slurs and covers the hand at her breast with one of her own.

 

“Maybe in a minute,” she pushes past the lace of her underwear and presses her fingers flat against herself. “Not yet.”

 

Emma groans and bucks her hips up as hard as she can. “Fuck, Regina.”

 

“Emma!” Regina pushes herself up onto her knees, brings her other hand up to cup her own breast through black lace.

 

“I’m a little dizzy,” Emma whines and her hands reach for Regina’s jeans. “Get naked.”

 

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Regina slaps her hands away and leans down to press a gentle kiss to the corner of Emma’s mouth. Her hand lands somewhere near Emma’s head and she pushes herself up again, hovering there. Her eyes are soft but there’s something dangerous in her smirk. “Now, where were we?” Her hand is still down her pants and she wiggles her fingers.

 

Emma’s hands move to her ass and she allows it, dragging her fingers through wetness and god, yes. She moans softly, cants her hips towards her hand. It’s tight, confined, but she doesn’t mind. Emma can barely lift her head enough to press one wet kiss to Regina’s jaw before she falls back against the pillow. Her legs are hanging off the end of the bed and she squirms, “God damn it, Regina.”

 

“You’re drunk,” Regina’s voice is breathy and sweet. “Just lay down.”

 

“Wanna fuck you,” Emma grunts, squeezes Regina’s ass. “Really bad. So hot. Please.”

 

“This could have been you,” Regina rubs a quick circle against her clit and gasps. “You could be touching me right now,” she drags her hand lower, knuckles pressed against lace and denim. She pushes two fingers in and moans obscenely. “You could be inside me, Emma.”

 

“I wanna -”

 

“But,” she starts slowly, carefully. She’s not used to the tight denim, the cramping of her hand. “Emma, linda, you chose jag bombs and beer.”

 

Emma lets out a strangled groan and closes her eyes.

 

“Open your eyes,” Regina demands. Her fingers have moved back to her clit, and it’s not graceful, it’s fumbling and it’s quick. “Watch.”

 

Emma’s eyes flutter open and she tries to look defiant, tries so hard, but her eyes move downward to where Regina’s hand disappears beneath her jeans and Emma reaches up with one hand. Presses her fingers to the inside of Regina’s wrist, tries to join her.

 

“I wanna watch you come,” Emma’s eyes flick back up to Regina’s face. She’s beautiful, wild and totally beautiful. “Regina,” she whines.

 

“Emma.” Regina grinds down against her fingers, against Emma, and her mouth falls open around a stuttering gasp. “Emma!”

 

She slumps forward after she comes, forehead against Emma’s shoulder. Her hips are still moving slowly against Emma’s and she lets out a soft moan.

 

“Are you trying to teach me a lesson?” Emma slurs, rests a hand flat against Regina’s back.

 

“No,” Regina pulls her hand free and places her fingers against Emma’s lips. Emma’s tongue darts out to taste and Regina is, unfortunately, reminded of a dog. “You’re drunk.”

 

“Yeah,” Emma groans and throws an arm over her eyes. “Bright. Really bright.”

 

Regina rolls her eyes and crawls up to turn off the light. She shimmies out of her jeans and throws them somewhere on the floor. She’s settled in for the night, almost, when she hears rustling and Emma’s breath at the back of her neck.

 

“‘m sorry I got so drunk,” Emma presses a kiss to the base of her neck, arm draped over her middle.

 

“You can hold your own hair back tomorrow morning,” is Regina’s response.

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Goodnight, Emma.”


End file.
